Problem: The notation $[x]$ stands for the greatest integer that is less than or equal to $x$. Calculate $[-1.2]$.
Answer: By definition, we see that $[-1.2] \leq -1.2$.  The largest integer fitting the bill is $\boxed{-2}$.